


Battered Bear Stuffing

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, How did you manage?, Hugging, crushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet one more sequel to the stories of hugging. </p>
<p>The brothers hugging rather then fighting should be a good thing, but a hug can be a little too hard. Even if you are really happy you should be careful how you hug. </p>
<p>Mainly focused on Axl and Anders, with a very confused Mike and amused Ty and Zeb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battered Bear Stuffing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



Battered Bear Stuffing

 

Mike called Ty to let him know they were getting together, he figured the family could use spending some time as brothers and just kicking back and having fun. A barbeque seemed like the perfect thing. Pretty relaxed, the chance of a game of rugby and some good food. He called Axl several times to remind him, very well aware of how fickle his memory was.

 

He only called Anders once, or really, texted him. If Anders couldn’t be bothered, then Mike wasn’t minded to have him there. They needed some time to relax and just be brothers, but if Anders was going to spend that entire time being an ass, then they were better off without him.

 

Ty arrived early, going with him to buy the food and help prepare it. He had brought a couple of side dishes with him that they put in the fridge for the moment.

 

Mike had to confess that he was slightly surprised when they got back and found Axl, Zeb and Anders there. He really wasn’t surprised at seeing Zeb, after all, both he and Axl tended to forget that Zeb was not automatically included in anything involving family. He had more or less expected that.

 

The real surprise was Anders, but then it was pretty clear he had not wanted to be there. He sat stiff and rigid in the lawn chair. His suit and shirt rumpled as if he had slept in it, which he probably had. Given that it is Anders, Mike really don’t care. He is sure looking like hell though, face drawn and pale, and Mike is willing to bet he’s hung over.

 

“Nice you could make it,” he tells him in passing as he heads over to start up the grill.

 

“Then why the fuck don’t I feel welcome at all?” Anders mutters, glancing at Axl. “Oi, beer.”

 

Axl obediently leaps to his feet, grabbing a couple of beers from the cooler, bringing one over to Anders and Ty shakes his head when he sees Axl even opening it before handing it to his brother.

 

“Don’t let him be such a fucking dick Axl,” he urges. “Won’t kill him to get his own beer.”

 

“Uh, I don’t mind,” Axl shrugged.

 

“You’re such a dick,” Mike sighs, shaking his head at Anders who only salutes him with the beer bottle.

 

“Wanker,” Ty swats him lightly, then jumps back surprised when Anders gives a cry and winds up nearly gasping for breath. “What the fuck!” he looks to Mike who drops the barbeque thongs back to the table and comes rushing over.

 

“Anders are you okay?” Mike takes his shoulder, then pulls back when he realizes that it just makes it worse. Anders is cradling his ribs with Axl looking very nervous and uncomfortable behind him.

 

“Shallow breaths Ands,” Mike starts once he realizes what the problem is. “Don’t fight it.”

 

Anders does as he says and is soon able to breath better.

 

“What’s wrong?” Mike wants to know, worried now.

 

“Two broken ribs, three cracked,” Anders manages a shaky smile. He jerks a thumb over his shoulder where Axl is still standing. “His fault, so he’s my slave.”

 

“Axl did this?” Mike blinks in surprise and Axl gives a sheepish look, dragging the toe of his shoe along the ground. “Okay, what the fuck did you do?” Mike demands, leveling his smallest if not youngest brother with a firm look.

 

“Oh great, yeah, it has to be my fault. Of course it does, I should have fucking well known better!” Anders snaps and tries to stand, doubling over again and Axl rushes forward.

 

“He didn’t do anything, and I didn’t mean to do it. It was an accident. Well, maybe two accidents, but no one did anything Mike.” Axl is squaring off his shoulders, trying to look imposing but really he only looks confused and uncertain and Mike finds it amusing.

 

“Alright, so what is it you did ‘not’ do?” he asks. “Becuase broken ribs comes from something Axl, you just don’t wake up with them one morning.”

 

He glanced to the side, giving Anders a confused look as he gives an amused snort to that statement, then winces again.

 

“Eh, actually, that’s sort of what happened,” Axl shuffles his feet again.

 

“Axl, you are going to have to explain this,” Ty states calmly. “Because I don’t really think Anders is up to any longer explanation.”

 

“Well, me and Zeb wanted to have a couple of beer last night, but we were broke, so I figured maybe we could tag along with Anders,” Axl admitted and Mike nodded. Anders had managed to catch his breath but was somewhat pale and did not appear interested in adding to the conversation.

 

“I need more Axl,” Mike sighed tiredly. Ty appeared to find it amusing. He was for once smiling and while Mike was happy he was happy he wished he wouldn’t be so happy about Mike being confused and wondering what was going on.

 

“You on painkillers?” Ty asked his older brother.

 

“No, prefer alcohol,” Anders declared and Ty handed him a fresh beer with a grin.

 

“Well,” Axl fidgeted again. “We were all pretty pissed I guess, and well, when we got back home, we just sort of, well, dropped out.”

 

“And the fucking moron dropped out ‘on’ me,” Anders muttered so quietly that Mike barely caught it.

 

“Oh, it was awesome, in a weird way,” Zeb grinned. “When I got up, Axl was on top of Anders, and he was just about crushed,” he giggled at the memory. Anders trying to shift Axl, red in the face from lack of oxygen while Axl’s heavier body was literally crushing the breath out of him.

 

Anders glared at him, but Zeb wasn’t bothered. It wasn’t as if Anders could exact revenge at the moment.

 

“You broke his ribs by falling asleep on him?” A sleeping heap of drunk siblings was not new to Mike, but it did sound a bit extreme.

 

“No, I just really sort of almost did,” Axl admitted sheepishly. “When I woke up, well, Anders wasn’t very happy,” he finished lamely.

 

“That is to say, Axl had pretty much crushed him,” Zeb grinned. “He could hardly breath, even if his ribs weren’t broken then. He was just really, well squashed”

 

“Shit!” Mike cursed with feeling. He had not imagined anything of the sort.

 

“That could have been really serious,” Ty put in grimly and Zeb nodded while Axl was still looking just as embarrassed.

 

“But if that didn’t break your ribs, what did?” Mike wanted to know. There was a part to this that they still did not know.

 

“Well, we figured we’d better take him and have it checked out,” Axl stated. “I mean, it looked really nasty, pretty bruised and shit, and he was breathing kinda funny, even after a while. So we went to the hospital, and they said that his ribs were really stressed, but not broken or anything. So it was gonna be okay.”

 

“And…?” Mike prodded.

 

“And I was kinda happy to hear that, so I gave him a hug,” Axl admitted with a sheepish look, dropping his head to face the ground.

 

“You were so happy that you hadn’t broken his ribs, so you hugged him hard enough to break them?” Ty demanded and though Anders glared at him he could not help but snicker.

 

“Yeah,” Axl confirmed.

 

“Fucking unbelievable,” Mike shook his head. “Shit Axl, that’s the most stupid thing you could have done. If the ribcage is put under too much stress, you have to be very careful so you don’t break them.”

 

“I think I know that, eh, now,” Axl muttered.

 

“Oh, this is so rich,” Ty grinned.

 

“Glad you find it amusing bro’,” Anders muttered sourly. “But it’s no fucking fun the way I see it.”

 

“No, it sucks,” Ty agrees. “You’re not gonna have much fun for a while.”

 

“I didn’t mean to do it,” Axl half squeaks and Anders takes pity on him.

 

“I fucking well know that bro, so stop being an ass. Just, well, just never hug me again unless I’ve got a kevlar on, okay?”

 

“Sure,” Axl grins with relief, stepping over with a big grin on his face and arms wide, and Anders gives a shriek in fear while Mike can’t help it. he joins Ty in laughing.

  
The End


End file.
